quelque part ailleurs
by Yume resonnance
Summary: UA grace au sacrifice de leurs mères, Harry est élevé au millieu d'une jungle et Drago dans la bourgoisie francaise. ils doivent se retrouver et executer les dernières volontées de leurs mères. HPDM  EN PAUSE
1. le sacrifice de Narcissa

_Voici une fiction qui me trotte dans l'esprit, ce n'est pas très travailler mais elle me tien à cœur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

POV Narcissa

Je réfléchis trop, je parle pas assez. C'est foireux et tout s'emmêle dans ma tête.  
Non, je ne t'écouterais pas. Oui, je me fout de ta gueule. Je ne me laisserais pas faire !  
Je le pense fort, je le dis pas.  
Tout aurait put être différent.  
Si par exemple il n'y avait pas eu toute ses larmes, si le sang n'avait pas taché mes mains.  
D'une certaine manière, j'ai moins de sang sur le corps que toi.  
Tu en as tellement sur les mains, moi j'en ai ailleurs. En moi...  
Toi bien sur, tu es beau, tu es fort...  
Tu es leur seigneur,à tous, tu es leur prince.  
Moi je suis tachée de sang et de foutre, moi j'agonise seule dans une cellule...

On m'a violé, et alors ?  
Je suis donc moins bien que les autres, parce que je porte l'enfant d'un ennemis contre mon grès ?  
Connard d'adulte !  
Connard de prince !  
Je ne suis qu'une femme, et je meure lentement...  
Côté de la lumière, côté de l'ombre, c'est des conneries tout ça !

Je vous crèverais tous !  
Et mon enfant changera les choses !

Mon enfant aura les yeux de vie, mon enfant saura se défendre, il revendiquera la paix, et me vengera !  
C'est ce qui se serait passé si ma vie avait commencé ailleurs, à une autre époque, dans un autre lieu.  
Si de l'autre côté de la Terre je pouvais bercer mon enfant sans qu'on vienne me le voler. Si je n'avais pas à craindre de le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas été fait avec l'amour, mais avec la violence...  
Si seulement je savais changer d'époque je retournerais en temps de Paix, avec mon fils, avec du courage et de l'espoir, encore. Sans cette magie pour laquelle tous les hommes se battent chaque jour.  
Si seulement je le pouvais, je ferais comme lorsque j'étais une enfant, je prierais les fées...

Petites fées, vous qui habitez ailleurs.  
Vous qui vous nourrissez de fleurs et dormez sur la mousse.  
Vous qui pouvez exaucer un vœux par personne une fois la nuit tombée...  
Ma nuit est là, elle s'éternise et mon enfant grandit mal dans mon ventre...  
Envoyez le ailleurs, lorsqu'il naîtra...  
Envoyez le là où le monde souri et n'a pas peur de l'ombre,  
Envoyer le quelque part où il tombera amoureux...  
Envoyez le dans une famille riche, qui sauras le soigner.  
C'est ma dernière volonté, mon dernier vœux...  
Je vais mourir, mais mon enfant vivra bien.  
Il tombera amoureux de quelqu'un de fort qui défendra la justice...  
Son nom sera Draco...

Je me met à cracher du sang, je ne vois plus grand chose, sa vie s'échappe.  
Dans son champ de vision, une jeune fée apparut. Elle était nue, ses ailles de libellules s'étendaient dans son dos.  
Elle se pencha vers moi.

-Sais-tu quels vœux sont les plus puissants ? Ceux des enfants, et ceux des futures mères. C'est l'amour qui vous enveloppe qui nous appelle jusqu'à nos contrées.

Je souri, j'aime plus que tout cet enfant qui n'était pas encore né, cet enfant qui allait mourir avec moi si jamais son vœux n'est pas exaucé.

-sauves mon fils...  
-Narcissa, il existe un monde sans magie, loin... loin d'ici. Il y a les mêmes vies, les mêmes personnages... Mais il n'y a pas la guerre. Là bas se trouve une jeune femme riche qui voudrait un enfant avec son mari. Là bas se trouve l'âme sœur de ton fils. Veux-tu que j'y envoi l'enfant qui grandit en toi ?

La sang commençait à s'accumuler dans son cerveau, Narcissa savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir.  
Mais elle devait survivre encore un peu, et répondre à l'être magique en face d'elle...

-envoi mon fils tomber amoureux là bas...


	2. le sacrifice le Lily

_voici la suite, l'histoire de Lily ! laissez une review !_

* * *

« Lily...

Lily mon amour...

Lily ma princesse...

Toi la plus belle à qui j'ai donné un enfant... »

Tous ses mots, tous ces surnoms qui me faisaient tant plaisir, m'effraient à présent...

Oui, ses mots étaient beaux, et j'y ai longtemps cru.

Mais l'amour n'était pas réel, et je me suis juste fait manipuler...

Parce que si tes belles paroles ont envouté mon esprit, mon cœur, lui, ne t'as jamais vraiment appartenu.

James, tu es un menteur séduisant, et je ne suis qu'une femme.

Je ne suis qu'une mère.

Et si je ne t'avais pas aimé, si je n'avais pas écouté mon esprit que je pensais si parfait, j'aurais su : j'aurais préféré ne pas être dans ton clan, dans ton terrain de jeu. J'aurais aimé Severus, et la vie de mon enfant ne serait pas en danger aujourd'hui.

Harry, cela fait un an que tu es ici, un an que tu es dans ce monde.

Un an que je connais la malédiction qui s'abattra sur toi, mais je ne laisserais pas cela se faire !

J'étais la plus intelligente de ma génération, les professeurs me l'on souvent répété, et j'ai énormément étudié.

Je sais utiliser la magie ancienne, et les incantation...

Je sais convoquer les esprits de la forêt !

-Ô renard et nymphe sacré...  
Ô elfes et corbeaux,  
Vous qui vivez dans les arbres  
Défendez mon enfant comme vous défendez votre propre peuple.  
Son sang de mortel sera purifié par le votre

J'attendais, tremblante, les sorts fusaient au rez de chaussé. Mon mari va mourir, je le sais, et je m'étais presque attaché à lui, mais il reste un étranger face à mon unique fils.

Quelque chose devint trouble, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, le vent m'entoura, mon fils, dans mes bras, se mit à sourire.

Il tend les bras, je lèvais les yeux, une nymphe se tien devant moi, elle est habillée de feuille, et sa peau est entièrement verte.

-Tu es une mère, je suis une nymphe, je t'aiderais. Que veux-tu en réalité ?

-Je veux que mon fils vive !

-Il doit être tué par votre mage sombre.

-Je me fiche de cela ! Mon fils doit vivre ! Il a un an, il doit grandir, il doit se faire des amis, des ennemis, je veux qu'il ai sa crise adolescence, je veux qu'il tombe amoureux !

-Il doit pourtant mourir, ici...

-Alors, amenez le ailleurs, je sacrifierais tout pour mon fils. C'est mon enfant, ma chair, c'est mon sang ! Alors je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Je me fiche de se qui peut m'arriver !

-Tu sacrifias ta vie ?

-Je la sacrifierais ! répondis-je sans hésitation.

-Il existe un monde, ailleurs, qui ressemble à ici mais où la guerre n'est pas là, et la magie n'existe pas.

-Pas de magie, pas du tout ?

-Les hommes ne la connaissent plus, mais la magie de la forêt est toujours aussi puissante, c'est celle des fées, des elfes, des nymphes et des animaux. Nous lui apprendrons à vivre, à se deffendre en dehors des civilisations, puis nous le ménerons à la civilisation.

-Aprenez lui à aimer...

-Oui.

Un avada kadavra résonna fortemant derrière la porte.

Puis le silence.

James Potter était mort.

Je souri à la nymphe.

-C'est le momant... dit la nymphe. Tu vas mourir dans quelques instants, et je fairais vivre ton fils.

-Bien.

Ma gorge se noua, c'était ma fin !

Je confia mon enfant à la nymphe, et me retourna.

La porte s'ouvrit, le lord noir entre. Je tourne léjeremant la tête, la pièce est vide, je souris...

Le lord est furieux.

Le sort vert fuse, et je ferme les yeux.

Je meure.

Mais sereinemant, après tout mon fils vivra loin de cette guerre ! Loin de ce mage !

C'est ma fin, et son début.

Mon coeur cesse soudain de battre, et mon esprit de marcher.

* * *

_voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !  
__à vos reviews tout le monde !_

_Yume la petite chaussette !_


	3. ailleurs

_chère yaoi gravi girl... tu es la première à laisser une review sur cette fic T_T snouf, merci à toi !_

_pour répondre à ta question, oui, ils vont revenir dans leur monde (et taper sur le vilain Voldemore qui est tout vilain !) et je pense que ce sera un Harry x Draco plutôt que le contraire, enfin si tu préfères le contraire, fais le moi savoir, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite !_

_merci pour ta lecture, voila la suite !_

* * *

Draco Malfoy a appris les bonnes manières, il a appris à parler correctement. Il a sept ans trois quart, il est grand maintenant, et il peut aller dans la forêt à côté du manoir sans se salir et sans se faire gronder parce qu'il ratera le repas de midi.

De toute manière, manger, c'est bien mais Draco préfère courir, il préfère quand ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent, quand tout son corps tremble, comme quand il a peur, mais sans la peur, juste avec du plaisir !

Il est grand !

Il sort de la maison, il court très très vite à travers le jardin afin que, même si les domestiques le voient, ils ne puissent pas l'arrêter !

De toute manière, personne ne le voit, et il ne s'entrave presque pas avant de sortir du jardin !

Il arrive au chemin de cailloux et de terre battue, il le traverse sans ralentir et arrive à la forêt.

Elle est sombre, elle est dense, et elle fait peur ! Très peur !

Et Draco adore ça !

.

Harry saisit son arc, encocha sa flèche et tira presque sans viser. La flèche se figea dans la patte du lapin qui stoppa net sa course en s'écroulant au sol.

Harry le rejoignit en sautant par dessus les racines, l'attrapa par les oreilles tout en sortant son coutelas.

Il ouvrit le ventre du lapin d'un rapide mouvement du poignet.

-Harry, ne le mange pas cru surtout !  
-je n'allais pas le faire !  
-Bien sur, comme le léopard de la semaine derrière...

La nymphe qui l'avait élevé entra dans son champ de vision, elle souriait doucement.

-Un léopard est dur à tuer, lorsqu'on réussit, il faut le consommer encore chaud !  
-je ne t'emmènerai jamais à la civilisation si tu continues sur cette voie là !  
-ils ne mangent pas de viande là bas ?  
-il la font cuire en premier !  
-c'est nul, je préfère le sang...  
-tuer sans compter n'est pas la solution...  
-je ne tue pas sans réfléchir. Je tue pour nourrir ma famille, pour me défendre et garder l'équilibre de l'univers stable !  
-de bien grands mots pour un simple chasseur... Le vœux de ta mère était que tu connaisses l'amour, les jeunes demoiselles n' apprécieront pas un vulgaire sauvage !  
-si tu ne voulais pas faire de moi un sauvage, tu ne m'aurais pas élevé ici !  
-si je ne l'avais pas fait, où aurais-tu vécu ? Où aurais-tu appris à te battre ?  
-pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre ?  
-je pourrais peut-être... te renvoyer dans ton monde, et te laisser sauver ta mère...  
-je ne pense pas le pouvoir...  
-mais d'abord, tu dois exaucer son vœux !  
-trouver mon âme sœur et le reste ! Mais je me fiche des demoiselles !  
-c'est le vœux de ta mère, et je sais que ton âme sœur est quelque part ici, dans ce monde !  
-je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le sais !

Harry planta là la nymphe et s'en alla continuer de chasser, laissant son gibier aux pieds de sa sœur d'adoption.

.

Draco se dit que finalement, même les grands se perdaient... Il se dit que même s'il avait 7ans trois quarts, il n'aurait pas pu mieux se débrouiller, et même les très adultes se perdaient eux aussi.

Il s'assit contre un arbre, et pria les fées..

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait se réflexe, mais c'est ainsi !

Il les appela et leur demanda de venir le sauver.

Et il s'endormit...

.

Harry se mit à courir plus vite, il s'était fait avoir, une erreur qui aurait pu lui couter la vie.

Il aurait dut vérifier que la mère n'était pas dans le coin, normalement il le faisait toujours...

C'était une erreur, il regrettait !

Il cria très fort, dans la forêt qui retentissait de leur bruit de course.

-amènes moi à la civilisation au plus vite !

.

Une fée apparut devant Draco, elle était petite, nue, et ses ailles dans son dos battaient frénétiquement.

-tu es perdu ?  
-non, mais je veux bien que tu me ramènes à la maison !  
-d'accord, je vais te porter !

La petite fée le souleva en posant ses mains sur son torse, et le fit léviter jusqu'au manoir où le père de Draco le disputa longtemps pour son absence, avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

.

-Harry qu'as tu encore fait ?  
-c'est pas le moment, envoies moi rapidement à la civilisation !  
-tu es poursuivi par un troupeau de sangliers ! Tu es un vrai aimant à problème, c'est pas possible !  
-c'est même pas vrai, mais fais vite !

La nymphe, courant à ses côtés, prononça son incantation et Harry disparut.

.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, se toisant sans sympathie, sans animosité non plus Ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de Draco, où Harry était soudain apparu, comme par magie.

Le brun aux yeux verts dévisageait le blond aux yeux gris.

Harry se disait que c'était une étrange coiffure que les cheveux blonds collés contre le crane.

Draco se disait que c'était une façon plutôt bizarre de s'habiller avec des peaux de bêtes et parures en or surmontées de plumes colorées.

-qui es-tu ?  
-et toi ?  
-Draco Mafloy.  
-Harry...

Draco tendit la main au brun qui la regarda avec surprise.

-elle est vide.  
-bien sûr, il faut que tu me la serres.

Harry saisit le poignet et le serra entre ses doigts. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-tu fais quoi ?  
-je te serre.  
-pas comme ça, idiot !

Draco se retira de l'étreinte, et prit délicatement la main de Harry entre ses doigts, et le secoua doucement.

-et ça fait quoi ?  
-c'est pour dire bonjour. C'est les bonnes manières.  
-c'est nul ! Moi on m'a appris d'autres bonnes manières !

Harry tourna la main de Draco pour qu'elle soit face au sol, et la porta à ses lèvres, où il déposa un baiser.

Draco cligna des yeux.

-c'est pas pour les filles ça ?  
-je sais pas, mais je trouve ça sympa, moi...

Draco opina du chef.

-en plus tes lèvres sont douces...  
-et les tiennes ?

Draco prit le poignet de Harry et y déposa une caresse du bout de ses lèvres. Harry frissonna.

-c'est doux aussi !  
-tant mieux...

La fée apparut alors, débarquant d'on ne sait où, brisant l'atmosphère agréable qui commençait à s'installer.

-vous voilà donc rassemblés, c'est parfait !  
-qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry tout en fixant le petit être qui venait d'apparaître.  
-je suis une fée ! Répondit cette dernière, l'air satisfaite  
-ce n'est pas ce que je demande...  
-c'est pourtant ma réponse...

Harry la trouva étrange, Draco la trouva amusante.

-Harry, tu sais, quand j'étais dans la forêt, la fée elle m'a ramener ici.  
-alors t'es une gentille fée !  
-évidemant ! fit-elle en levant le nez avec orgeuil.

Harry éternua soudain. Le climat de l'angletaire était beaucoup plus froid que celui auquel il été habitué.

Draco lui tendit son mouchoir avec ses initiales cousues dessus.

Puis Harry disparut comme il était arrivé, ne laissant au sol qu'une plume échappée de son collier d'or.

Draco regarda autour de lui, sous le lit et dans l'armoire, quand il fut convaincu qu'il n'y avait personne, ni le garçon qui s'appelait Harry, ni la fée disparue on ne sait où, Draco se baissa pour ramasser la plume, et la glissa sous l'oreiller où il posa sa tête avec un soupir.

Il s'endormit rapidement, encore bercé par l'atmosphère étrange qui les avait enveloppés.

.

Harry revint au milieu de la forêt, la nymphe le renifla en lui disant qu'ils devaient s'expliquer à propos des sangliers, et Harry opina du chef.

Mais Harry pensait à Draco, le blondinet qui avait quand même des lèvres vachemant douces !

et il glissa sous sa parure de plume le mouchoir qu'il avait garder dans sa main.

* * *

_et voila ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. la seconde rencontre

Tu sais, Draco, je me souviens de chacune de nos rencontres, de chacun de nos regards... ma vie pour trouver mon âme sœur, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu représentes à mes yeux...

.

Harry se tenait le bras en grognant, la nymphe se servait de la magie pour lui résouder l'os tout en lui expliquant comment elle faisait pour qu'il fasse de même un jour, si il en avait besoin.

-tu vois, fit Harry en ayant une sorte de gémissement satisfait. Maintenant je sais ce que c'est la souffrance...

La nymphe arrêta son travail, ramenant un surplus de douleur à Harry qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

-attends, ne me dit pas que tu t'es déchiré le bras et cassé l'os à cause de ça ?

-... non ?

-HARRY !

-mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'apprendre la souffrance et que je devais la découvrir tout seul... alors je voulais la découvrir avant d'aller dans la civilisation pour ne plus rien craindre là bas...

Elle donna une secousse au bras blessé, faisant crier Harry sur la surprise.

-je ne parlais pas de cette douleur là, idiot ! Siffla la nymphe. Je parlais de celle du cœur, et tu la découvrira bien assez tôt sans avoir à te déchiqueter le bras !

-désolé...

Mais Harry n'était pas désolé du tout, il voulait tout savoir avant d'aller retrouver le garçon au mouchoir, parce qu'il devait le retrouver, c'était obligé !  
Alors il voulait connaître la souffrance comme toutes les choses que lui avait appris la nymphe depuis ses un ans.  
Elle lui avait tout appris, sauf deux choses : l'Amour et la souffrance du cœur. Mais Harry ne supportait pas de ne pas les connaître... pour son blond aux lèvres douces.

.

.

Draco enfila son pantalon à la va-vite, noua sa cravate tranquillement devant sa glace, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en arrière.

Seize ans, se dit-il en soulevant un sourcil arrogant face à face avec son reflet.

Première journée de lycée.

Il sourit à la glace.

Au moment de partir, il stoppa, puis retourna dans sa chambre où il attrapa son collier.  
Son collier, c'était son petit secret, son jardin intime qu'il gardait toujours caché sous sa chemise blanche.  
Un collier fait d'une simple cordelette qui maintenait un sachet de soie fermé.

Un sachet enfermant une belle plume colorée...

Des gens avait déjà vu le mystérieux sachet. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient à ce propos au collège.  
La plupart affirmait qu'il contenait une bague et la photo de sa fiancée caché. D'autres pensaient plutôt à quelque chose d'honteux ou de féminin. Il avait même entendu une fille prétendre qu'il contenait un préservatif...

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire et passa le collier autour de son cou, le caressa un instant puis le glissa sous sa chemise.

Il descendit les escaliers et fila en direction du lycée.

.

-Harry James Potter ! Cria la nymphe, hors d'elle.

-quoi encore ! J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'a dit de faire ! J'ai 15ans, je suis grand maintenant !

-enlèves moi cette parure de plume immédiatement, dit la nymphe, exaspérée.

-et pourquoi cela ?

-les lycéens ne portent pas de parure comme ça !

-et pourquoi pas, elle est très belle, je l'ai faite tout seul !

-tu sors de la jungle, Harry, tu dois t'habiller comme tous les lycéens anglais !

-mais je porte déjà leur uniforme nul, là ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-que tu ne te mette plus accroupi comme ça, tu dois toujours être debout ou assis sur une chaise.

-tu m'énerves... Je suis obliger d'y aller ?

-oui.

-pourquoi ?

-c'est comme ça !

-le truc de l'âme sœur là ? Je suis vraiment obliger ? Et si je me mariais avec un oiseau ? Ou une biche ? Ou un lapin même, moi, sa me conviens ! Même un sanglier ou un serpent !

-on ne se marie pas avec des animaux !

-et pourquoi pas un singe ? C'est presque comme une fille, un singe ! À part la queue c'est...

La nymphe lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crane et lui enleva sa parure de plume.

De là tomba un mouchoir.

Harry rougit et se jeta dessus avant qu'il ne touche la boue qui couvrait le sol, puis il le cacha dans son dos en regardant ailleurs.

-Harry c'est...

-c'est rien ! Je vais être en retard, à ce soir !

Et il transplana dans un crack sonore avec un dernier sourire.

.

Draco arrivait aux grilles de l'école lorsqu'il entendit un juron derrière lui.

Il se retourna et resta planté là.

Un garçon brun se tenait devant lui.

Un beau garçon avec un joli minois et de beaux yeux verts émeraudes dans lequel il se noya.

Un garçon à qui il manquait une parure de plume...

.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le garçon du mouchoir ! Le gamin qui c'était fait sauver par la fée ! Le garçon aux lèvres douces !

Il était sûr qu'il aurait fini par le retrouver, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça arrive si vite !

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, nuageux, de son vis-à-vis. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, en réalité...

.

Draco lui, eut un sourire malicieux, et s'approcha de Harry. Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas.

Dans leur dos, les amis de Draco regardaient les deux garçons avec une mine perplexe. Il est vrai qu'il était étrange de voir leur grand glaçon préféré resté planté au milieu du chemin, regardant fixement un parfait inconnu. Alors qu'il allaient l'interpeler, Draco se mit à marcher vers l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas la moindre réaction.

Il lui saisit alors le poignet, retourna la paume vers le ciel, s'inclina et passa sensuellement ses lèvres dessus.

Dire que ses amis étaient estomaqués était un euphémisme.

L'inconnu se contenta d'un sourire.

-le garçon de la fée... murmura Harry.

-la fée ?

-tu ne te... c'est pas grave, tu es la première personne que j'ai rencontré en dehors de ma sœur, lui dit Harry.

La nymphe lui avait dit qu'il devait parler d'elle comme sa sœur, même si Harry avait du mal à l'appeler ainsi.

-la première ? S'étonna Draco.

-ben ouais... Harry semblait embarrassé. Tu te rappelles surement comment j'étais habillé, imagine dans quelles circonstance je vivais et...

-je vois...

le silence s'installa.

-c'est cool de te revoir, dit Draco, embarrassé.

Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot cool, mais acquiesça en souriant.

-c'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.

-mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là, au juste ?

-ben, je vais en cours...

le silence, encore.

-je vais te montrer où tu peux trouver ta classe, dit Draco, puis ce dernier rajouta en voyant ses amis encore choqués : Blaise, Pansy, Théo, je vais aider Harry à trouver sa classe, on se rejoint en cour.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il le traina jusqu'au bâtiment principal, ayant oublié de lui lâcher la main.

Si il savait à quel point les rumeurs sur lui, qu'il pensait avoir laisser au collège, allaient le poursuivre encore

* * *

-si tout avait été différent, ça aurait été plus simple, Ry...

-Si tout avait été différent, je n'aurais pas put t'aimer, Drake...


	5. nos pensées

**Ils étaient dans la même situation, et le savaient, au fond d'eux**

La tendresse semblait faite pour eux, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, elle semblait être le fil conducteur de tous leurs gestes, comme s'ils ne vivaient que de cela.

Harry passait distraitement le dos de sa main contre celle de Draco à chaque battement de bras.

Ils étaient épaules contre épaules et, s'ils ne parlaient pas, ils s'échangeaient sans cesse des coups d'œil amusés, attendris, ou simplement curieux.

Ils semblaient briller de leurs émotions.

Et c'était inhabituel... mais pour eux, il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, et sans même le dire à haute voix, ils priaient tous les deux pour ne pas être séparés.

Et leur vœux fut exaucé... pour le moment...

.

**Elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs**

Lily était intelligente, elle avait longuement étudié toutes les matières qui sont sous forme de livre. Elle avait tout appris dedans, et était fière de son savoir.

Les histoires d'amours, par contre, l'avait trompée.

Elle avait bêtement cru que l'amour d'une adolescente en période de guerre allait durer toujours, qu'il lui suffirait de le regarder pour aller mieux, toujours...

Mais cet amour était faux, tout était faux, elle pensait être dans le camp de la lumière, mais ne flottait-elle pas dans les ténèbres, à présent ?

Elle avait pris le sort de plein fouet, elle savait qu'elle était morte maintenant.

Et son fils ? Ce garçon qu'elle était sûre de toujours aimer, malgré tout ce qu'il deviendrait, elle l'aimerait encore.

Lily avait envie de pleurer, mais les morts ne pleurent pas. Elle n'était même pas un fantôme.

Elle n'était rien.

Elle était morte.

Et loin de son fils...

Harry, où es-tu...

.

**Les erreurs des autres avaient couté sa vie**

Narcissa agonisait. Son ventre distendu.

La fée lui avait pris son enfant, elle en était heureuse.

Mais à présent ? À présent qu'elle ne l'avait plus et qu'il était sauvé ?

Qu'était-elle ?

Elle aurait pu être une mère, elle aurait été aimante, attentive et douce. Elle l'aurait défendu du monde, elle aurait vengé son gamin de tous ceux qui lui aurait fait du mal, elle aurait toujours été là pour lui, elle aurait été femme soumise en public, mais protectrice dans l'ombre.

Elle aurait pu être une bonne mère, même si son enfant est né par la faute d'un ennemi, il aurait grandi dans _son _ventre, dans _son _amour.

Cela aurait été _son_ fils...

Mais elle n'était pas une mère. Elle n'en était plus vraiment une...

Elle était une prisonnière...

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre le plus fort possible pour s'empêcher de hurler son désespoir...

.

**L'aiguille du temps tourna et ils s'attachèrent**

Le temps avait passé, Draco s'était peu à peu écarté de ses amis pour trainer de plus en plus avec Harry, jusqu'à venir tous les deux plus tôt chaque matin pour profiter de la présence de l'autre et chaque soir c'était encore plus dur que la veille de se séparer. Ses amis en voulaient à Harry de leur piquer leur glaçon si beau, si secret et si populaire malgré sa froideur.

Parfois, à la fin des cours, ils ne partaient pas tout de suite chez eux, et préféraient trainer dans la cour ou dans les rues autour du lycée pour parler un peu de tout ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient comme ils sont.

Chacun son tour, ils se racontaient leurs vies, leurs secrets, sans pudeur ni complexe.

-racontes moi comment nous nous sommes rencontré, demanda un jour le blond, assis sur un banc dans le parc en face du lycée.

Harry avait la tête renversée en arrière, l'air pensif, et ses jambes battaient la mesure d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il finit par dire lentement :

-tu ne t'en rappelles pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco sourit avec gène.

-pas vraiment. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de mon enfance, comme si mes souvenirs étaient presque tous brouillés. J'étais allé voir un professeur pour en parler, un jour, il avait fait des études de psychologie. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un effacement à cause du temps, mais à cause d'un choc psychologique qui a bloqué tous les évènements qui avait un rapport avec ce traumatisme.

-c'est horrible, fit Harry en passant sa main dans le dos du garçon blond sans le regarder. Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ?

Draco lui fit un sourire amusé.

-tout sauf la partie avec tes habits et la plume...

-la plume ? Interrogea Harry, surprit.

Draco rougit et sortit son étrange sachet accroché à une chaine. Il ouvrit le petit sac et en sortit une magnifique plume bleutée brillante.

Harry sourit et la caressa du bout des doigts avant de la remettre dans le sachet qu'il referma doucement.

-elle a du s'échapper de ma parure, non ?

-si, c'est ça...

Harry se décida alors d'expliquer ce qu'il savait :

-j'étais chez moi en train de chasser, et j'avais fait une bêtise, je sais plus laquelle, mais je me suis retrouvé poursuivit par un troupeau de sangliers.

Draco, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, éclata de rire en imaginant Harry courir en hurlant, suivit d'un nuage de poussière et de regards furieux.

-ne ris pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-pardon, c'était nerveux... Continus, je t'en pris...

-alors, j'ai demandé à ma... sœur de m'envoyer à la civilisation en toute urgence.

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de l'interrompre, il continua d'une voix rêveuse :

-et là je suis arrivé dans ta chambre. Tu avais l'air aussi surprit que moi alors on s'est présentés et tu m'as tendu la main. Moi je savais pas quoi en faire et quand tu m'a demandé de la serrer, je t'ai attrapé le poignet et tu as crié.

Harry rit doucement et Draco sourit à ce souvenir.

-ensuite tu m'as montré comment faire, et moi j'ai préféré te faire un baisemain...

-ça je m'en rappelle du baisemain ! Je te l'ai fait moi aussi, après !

-oui, fit Harry. Est-ce que... Harry hésita, incertain, mais reprit en voyant le regard interrogateur de Draco : est-ce que tu te souviens de la fée ?

-la fée ?

-une fée est apparu à ce moment, elle nous a dit qu'on étaient enfin rassemblés, et tu as dit qu'elle était gentille parce qu'elle t'avais sauvé.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-mais non... enfin, les fées ça existe pas, non ?

Harry le regarda, surprit.

-pourquoi tu dis ça alors que tu en as rencontré une ?

-mais... Pourquoi je m'en souviens pas ?

-peut-être... Peut-être que c'est parce-ce que cela a un rapport avec le ''choc'' qui t'as fait perdre des souvenirs !

-peut-être, acquiesça Draco.

Ils se turent, Harry se redressa en voyant que son ami ne parlait plus et le vit, tête baissée sur ses mains crispées sur le pantalon, le regard douloureux et se mordant la lèvres inférieure. Harry, muet par une sorte d'instinct, le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Le temps s'arrêta, et ils s'immobilisèrent, incertains.

Draco trouvait cette étreinte réconfortante, Harry la trouvait rassurante, mais soudain ils doutaient de ce que ressentait l'autre... Parce que même si ils n'avaient jamais eu à se parler directement de ce genre de chose, ils ne tenaient pas à blesser l'autre en imposant des gestes qui seraient de trop, qui pourraient être mal interprétés. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation, si étrange soit elle, soit brisée par égoïsme...

Ce fut finalement Harry qui parla le premier :

-ça te dérange pas que je te garde dans mes bras ?

Draco eut soudain envie de rire. Il se retint, non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais surtout parce qu'il aurait repoussé n'importe qui, Pansy la première qui voulait toujours le coller. Même Blaise, qui était son meilleur ami, se serait pris une baffe s'il avait fait seulement le geste de lui prendre l'épaule.

Pourtant, Harry c'était Harry, et cela ne comptait pas !

-pas du tout, c'est bien les câlins, avec toi...

Harry rougit, et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure blonde pour cacher sa gène tandis que Draco ricanait. Surement que maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il aurait pu se relever et lui sourire... Mais il était tellement bien, là, qu'il se contenta de se pelotonner un peu plus contre son... ami... qui le serra plus fort.

Harry inspira l'odeur sucré de Draco et finit par lâcher ce qu'il avait en tête :

-si tu veux, je peux t'amener vers chez moi, il y a un endroit où des fées vivent. Tu pourras les voir et peut-être que ta mémoire te reviendra comme ça...

Draco hocha la tête.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, gênés par les regards dégoutés que les passants posaient sur eux.

-ce week-end, je pourrais t'y amener si tu veux.

-d'accord, j'en parlerais à mes parents...

-à demain, Drake.

-à demain, Harry...

Et Draco partit pour rejoindre le dernier bus tandis que Harry allait rejoindre une ruelle sombre où il pourra disparaitre discrètement...

.

La semaine fut longue pour tout le monde.

Les professeurs semblaient déchainés et leurs donnaient énormément de devoirs et de contrôles, ils n'avaient pas une minute de pause. Enfin, sauf Harry et Draco qui faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles, allongés sur l'herbe de la cour et s'aidant dans les matières où ils excellaient.

Mais là, ils étaient sur de la géographie, et ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement nuls.

-alors le Danemark...

-c'est pas la Russie, ça ?

-la Russie c'est pas en Asie de l'Est ?

-peut-être...

-bon, alors le Danemark est un petit pays d'Amérique qui comporte...

-t'es sûr que c'est pas la Russie quand même ?

Ils vérifièrent sur leur livre et soupirèrent en concert.

-bon, je reprend : Le Mexique est un pays d'Amérique qui...

Le temps passait lentement, donc, en particulier pour ses deux là qui étaient plus qu'impatients à mesure que le jour approchait...

Enfin, le vendredi soir arriva et ils sortirent de cours avec une rapidité qui ne leur étaient pas habituelle.

Harry traina Draco en dehors du lycée, hésita puis finit par désigner une ruelle sombre, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils s'y rendirent et Harry finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en vue du lycée. Ils se prirent la main et Draco parut surpris par ce geste, même s'il n'essaya pas de se soustraire à ce contact.

-et maintenant, demanda Draco.

-maintenant tu fermes les yeux, répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Draco s'exécuta alors, et un craquement retentit dans la ruelle, suivit de bruit de gazouillement d'oiseau.


End file.
